


Of Duke's And Duchesses

by Agent_Starfire



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Starfire/pseuds/Agent_Starfire
Summary: A little AU I have been building, in which engines are born, and typically raised by humans for a number of reasons, which may or may not expand further into the Thomas and Friends universe. This first story is about Duke, before he became known as the "Lost Engine". What his life was before being on a railway, and his origins. Enjoy! More character tags will be added as the story presses on.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

A cold October wind blew through the trees surrounding the tiny railway just outside the dark Welsh Forests. A man was going around the dimly lit sheds, checking on the few Narrow Gauge engines they had to run the lines. Much to his disappointment, another was gone.

"Fourth engine to go this week." Carwyn commented to his friend, Angharad.

"Duchess?" he took a guess.

"Yep."

"Station master won't be happy to hear this."

"I know I know. But we have to tell him."

"You sure she's not just running a late-night train?"

"I'm certain. We took her off the lists as she was expecting."

Angharad turned to the other engines in the sheds. "Any of you seen Duchess?"

"We saw her this morning as we always do. She wasn't here though once we got back." Ceri seemed worried, as she was close friends to Duchess. 

"We'll inform the station master, then start searching the forest." Angharad said, and with that, he and Carwyn left.

The next morning started as it always did for the engines. But Angharad and Carwyn had gotten up early to search for Duchess. Mounting their horses, they rode into the forest as a bit of snow began to fall. All day, all night, for almost three days, they did search, but found nothing.

"Maybe someone stole 'er." Carwyn suggested.

"It is possible I suppose. I guess I was just hoping we could find her. My daughter loved her the most out of all the engines."

"I know Angharad. I'm sorry."

They had just started to ride back, with the snows falling heavier, when Carwyn stopped his horse and looked to a fallen tree, which had bushes growing all around it. There was something that stood out aginist the brown and green. Something of an orange color. 

"Hey Angharad." he called. "Come here a moment."

Angharad dismounted and walked over. There, hidden in the bushes, was a tiny engine, sleeping as the snows dusted over his boiler. His jaw fell open, but he closed it a moment later. He took a couple more steps forward. the tiny engine must have heard them, as he woke and looked at them with eyes of a deep, chocolate brown.

"He's too young to be out here alone Carwyn. We need to bring him back with us." Angharad took off his coat and wrapped the little engine in it. He could feel him shaking from the cold, and it was then he realized how light he was.

"What about Duchess?" Carwyn asked.

Angharad stood for a moment, his back to his friend. "We'll look for her again soon as this one is taken somewhere warm. He's probably been here awhile and will die if he's out in this much longer. Weather's turning on us anyway."

Both mounted their horses and road back to the railway. The other engines were sad that Duchess was still missing, but were wondering where the young engine had come from.

"But sir--"

"No buts Angharad. We already have three young engines to care for, we ain't got time for a fourth one, more so one that is sickly and weak. You will have to find some other railway to raise him." The station master dismissed him. Angharad walked outside, with the engine still wrapped in his coat and in his arms as he went up to Carwyn.

"He said no, didn't he. Your face says it all." Carwyn frowned.

Angharad simply nodded. "I guess tomarrow we'll see what railway might take him, whenever we return from looking for Duchess."

"No Angharad. I'll go look for her. You need to care for this tiny engine. He can't even stand right now." He bid his friend a good day, then rode off.

Angharad sat by the fire that night, still holding the small engine in his lap. His daughter, Ffion, walked up and sat beside her father.

"You didn't find Duchess I guess?" her voice was low and sad.

"I'm sorry honey..I didn't. Carwyn left to look for her one more time. Tomorrow I need to call some of the other railways and see if they will take this little engine."

"Why don't you keep him father?"

"I would, if I had the time and money to raise him properly." he sighed and shook his head. "Would you please hold him? I need to find something to feed him."

"Of course." Ffion took the small engine and held him. He gave a tiny squeak as he tried to whisle, something mother engines always taugh their young on the first day, as a way of calling each other. Ffion wondered if he was trying to call her father back. Perhaps he thought Angharad was his mother.

Meanwhile, Carywn was searching the woods. He had returned to where the small engine was found, and was just turning his horse when he noticed a familiar engine in the snow.

"Duchess?!" he shouted. She looked up at him, weak and cold. "Duchess I'm here to get you back to the railway!"

"There is nothing you can do for me. Well...That is not entirely true. Care for my son, ensure he is safe, and survives. Tell Ffion I am sorry, but I couldn't wait, not with my health going down as it was."

"Duchess!"

"...Forgive me."

A little while later, Angharad and Ffion were sitting by the fire with the little engine. He was sleeping soundly, having been fed and back in Angharad's arms. There was a knock on the door, which, when opened, revealed Carwyn.

"You're here rather late." Ffion giggled a bit, but her smile turned sober when she saw his face.

Angharad took a guess. "Duchess?"

Carwyn nodded. Ffion bit her lower lip and tired not to cry. She ran to her father and hid her face in his coat. The tiny engine woke and wiggled a bit, dragging himself closer to the crying girl and nuzzling her. She put a hand on his boiler and looked directly at him, sniffling. 

"You....You have her eyes." Ffion hid her face again. The tiny engine licked her cheek and whimpered. 

Carwyn sighed. He hated having to be the one to bring the news, but he had to be honest. "I'm sorry Ffion..I truly am." he took off his hat and sat down in the opposite chair from them. Angharad hugged his daughter, then gave her the small engine to hold, hoping that, somehow, he could comfort her, even if he couldn't.


	2. New Home and New Life

"Another reject?" Carwyn asked. Three days of contacting railways in Wales and England, and all rejected the small engine.

Anagharad put his face in his hands. "Unbelievable. Not even one railway would take him. I'm running out of ideas."

"I hear Sodar's railways are looking for engines. Perhaps one there would take him. It’s at least worth trying.”

Two more days past. And finally, someone had agreed to have a look at this week-old engine, much to Ffion’s and Anagharad’s relief. But they and Carwyn knew the greatest test lay ahead: Would the man agree to take him in? They knew he was still sickly and weak from being born early and lacking proper food. 

“Might as well stop fretting. He won’t be here for a week or more. We can take that time to try and get this little one’s health up.”

"Who is it that is coming anyway?" Carwyn asked.

"He didn't say. Guess we'll find out when he arrives." Anagharad gave a shrug. "He's from Sodar and from a higher up class, that's all I know."

"Let's hope he doesn't think too lowly of the young one."

"He seemed willing, Sounded like he is enthusiastic enough to meet him."

A telegraph informed them the ship has come in early, and he would be meeting them at the railway yard that afternoon. Anagharad wrapped the tiny engine in a blanket, Ffion bid him goodbye, and he left with Carwyn to meet who can come to see them. The man was certainly well-dressed, standing with a woman who they assumed to be was wife.

"Good day, gentlemen." he called as they walked over. "I am Richard, the current Earl of Sodar, and this is my wife, Rebecca. I believe you had an small engine needing a new home?"

The other two men's jaws almost dropped. Anagharad cleared his throat quickly and scrambled words in his mind. "I am Anagharard. I am the one who requested your..Grace." he forced a smile. "Oh..Right, this is my friend Carwyn." Carwyn tipped his hat and gave a slight bow.

"Where be this young engine? I would stay and chat more however, we must be quick if we are to get back to Sodar for our son's birthday." Richard folded his hands behind his back.

"Right here, your Grace." Carwyn motioned to his friend. The engine squirmed in Anagharad's arms and again tried to whistle, however, he failed to do so and squeaked instead. 

"A bit younger than I was expecting.." Richard pulled the blanket back and the engine looked at him, chocolate brown eyes shinny and curious as to what was going on.

"You know dear.." Rebecca walked over. "Our son has been wanting an engine for three years now. Perhaps he can raise him."

"Please sir.." Anagharad put in. "No railway in Wales or England would take him. And I can't properly care for him. If I don't find someone soon he'll die from lacking nutrition." The engine squirmed again, looking up.

Richard stood for a moment, considering the options. "We will take him." he finally said. Anagharad and Carwyn were relieved, then the small engine was put into Richard's arms, still in his blanket. He squeaked and squirmed in protest, and finally, blared a loud and long whistle, making everyone's ears hurt. The transition was going to be a bit more difficult for him than they planed it seemed.

Having bid their goodbyes to the little engine, Richard and Rebecca started on their return trip to Sodar. The engine whistled to the two men he'd gotten to know, looking back at them until the ship was out of sight from the lands. The journey wasn't anything eventful, and during that time, he was looked after carefully, by both the duke and duchess themselves. He struggled to get around and often had to be carried places, but he could at least stand on his own now. 

The trip home was over now, and he was taken back to the palace. A maid took him to get him cleaned up while Richard and Rebecca greeted their son enthusiastically.   
"You're home in time for my birthday!" Robert chanted excitedly. 

"Yes honey." Rebecca hugged her son. "We are home."

He was almost dragging his parents inside. Many had sent gifts to the young heir, gifts which would be very useful once he was older. Richard stood up. "Well, that seems to be all--Oh, looks like I missed one." he laughed as the maid brought in the last box.

"Happy birthday son." he said down the box, and Robert opened it excitedly. The engine stared up,clean, shiny and looking confused.

"Mother! Father! He's the best gift in the world!" the boy hugged his parnets, then picked him up carefully, making sure to support his tender while he held him.

"He's a little malnourised, you will need to feed him every few hours and made sure he's well looked-after." Richard said with a more serious tone. 

"I promise I'll take care of him father." Robert hugged his engine tighter.

"Tell me Robert." Rebecca asked. "What will you name him?"

"Duke! Like my father!"


End file.
